She Lit A Fire
by easilyflabbergasted
Summary: "I wished to kiss the swords, for verily they shone as bright as the flash of the foretooth of your smiling mouth." A/N: Excuse lack of spacing again please.
1. Chapter 1

I had sex with her the first time I met her. I didn't love her, I wanted her best friend. But when she popped up in the backseat of my car, I didn't know what to think.

She told me if I kept playing like that I'd be bigger than my brother. How she knew that, I didn't want to ask, I was too dumbfounded by her dimples to comprehend anything. She kissed me on the cheek and said she'd see me around.

I didn't know how keenly she kept her promises.

I had her. I finally began dating Peyton Sawyer. We listen to the same music, and understand the same themes. She brings out the undertones of art that I miss, and I, vice-versa in literature. We argue, we joke, we understand. It's simple. It's not complicated, it's not strenuous.

It's nice.

Her best friend is another story. Brooke Penelope Davis, a name that's origin is from the realm of what makes the upper class. She's loud, she's blunt, she's a firecracker, and she's the one I think of when I'm all alone.

When I'm with Peyton I'm fine, I can control all the things around me, she helps calm me. Brooke makes my heart race. When they're both together I breathe erratically.

''Brooke I think I'm gonna tell him I'm in love with him."

" , if he doesn't know by now, he really needs a clue."

Her blonde best friend giggled which was quickly replaced by a frown. "What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Two people who are meant to be together will always find their way back." When Peyton thanked and hugged her, Brooke tried her best not to wish that Lucas Eugene Scott would find his way to her instead.

"Welcome to-. Oh great, am I the tutor that's being passed around the royal families?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Can it tutor girl, I'm failing math and I'd like your help please. Plus I'm pretty sure the amount you're charging doesn't include the snarky comments. Otherwise I'll be asking for a refund."

Haley sighed. "Sorry I just finished with your male counterpart, Nathan. Are you all really that thickheaded?"

Brooke laughed at her honesty. "Nathan's just keeping on."

The tutor looked at her quizzically, "Keeping on?"

She waved her hand, "It's nothing. Shall we begin? I've got a party tonight."

"I'm in love with you."

Lucas sat on his bed and took her in. "I, um. Oh."

"Oh?" She repeated. Peyton bit her lip, this wasn't what she was expecting.

"I'm sorry, I just, I need time?" He didn't know what he needed time for.

"Hey, it's okay. I just wanted you to know. Call me later okay?" She kissed him on the cheek and left.

"And he said he needed time? Okay Peyt, you stay home, bring out the movies and I'll bring ice cream and brownies. No I know this isn't a break up but there's always time for movies, brownies, and ice cream. Bye." She closed her phone and turned back to Haley.

"Sorry, best friend problems."

The honey-blond stared at her, "Peyton? As in the girl my best friend Lucas is dating?"

"The very same one." Brooke replied.

"Well what happened?" Haley couldn't help but question. In an odd way she did have the right to do so. But Brooke remained firm.

"Best friend knowledge only. Sorry, but hey, how about we call quits and try for tomorrow? You can get Lucas to fess up and I can help Peyton."

Haley sighed, "Yeah let's go. Besides I'd throw this textbook at you soon enough."

Brooke just stuck her tongue out in response.

"You said you needed time Luke? For what? You told me you loved her!" Haley said exasperatedly.

Lucas sighed, "I know but Hales. I don't know anymore."

"I don't know anyone who knows what the hell you're saying right now." She said dryly.

"Peyton's perfect. She's the puzzle that I worked so hard on and now that she's complete I can stand back and take it in."

"Luke..." Haley said knowing where this was heading. "It was ONE night, she told you it didn't mean anything, and you told me you wanted Peyton! You said it didn't mean anything either!" His best friend cried.

"What changed your mind huh? Did something happen?"

"Hales, when Peyton said she was in love with me, I just pictured Brooke's face."

Haley sighed and went to hug her best friend. "Lucas Eugene Scott, what are you going to do?"

He hugged her back, without saying anything, a worried look etched over his face.

Somehow that calmed her.

"You told her you needed time!?" Lucas winced and moved the phone away from his ear as Brooke yelled at him. Haley had just left and apparently so did Brooke from Peyton's.

"What are you thinking, huh? You cannot do this to her, she loves you. She's in love with you and you're in love with her. You're both the same people, so get up off your high horse and stop being a dumbass."

"Did you ever tell her about us?" He questioned.

"What?" She snapped and he knew if they had this conversation in person he would've flinched.

"Did you ever tell Peyton about that night?" He repeated. He couldn't back out now. He needs to know why he saw the brunette's face when his girlfriend told him she was in love with him. He needs to know why he hasn't stopped thinking of Brooke and that night.

He needs to know if she feels that spark.

He needs to know if her skin still feels smooth.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Luke," She breathed out, "it was a long time ago and we're different people. We're happier, getting healthier."

"How do you know?" He responded.

"Know what?"

"That I'm happier?"

"Because," she sighed and Lucas could picture her closing her eyes, "you just are."

That didn't quite settle anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews lovelies. Sorry this chapter is shorter, and crap. **

* * *

'It's been a month Lucas, how can you not tell her you love her?' Haley reprimanded her blonde best friend.

Lucas sighed and tossed a stress ball up in the air. 'I can't Hales, I just can't. I'd be lying to her.'

'LYING?! Lucas damn you, she doesn't deserve this, she's been patient, and understanding. And you can't make up your stupid mind? This isn't fair, tell her how you feel.' Haley stormed out of his room and slammed the front door of his house shut.

Lucas just tossed the stress ball up in the air again. He needed to call Brooke.

* * *

' , why is there an extra shadow of darkness surrounding you?' The brunette cheerleader said as she stretched her arms.

They were outside of Peyton's about to leave for a run, there was a championship game coming up next month and Brooke was more determined than ever before to get in complete shape before she drilled her squad.

Obviously that meant Peyton had to help her.

'Brooke, did you sleep with Lucas?' The blonde blurted out. Brooke stood up straight, the confusion apparent on her face.

'What the hell? Where's this coming from? No I haven't, he's dating you duh. Did someone say something?'

Peyton sighed, 'I mean before he and I started dating Brooke. Did you and him sleep together? I was in the change rooms and overheard Theresa and her minions talk about Tree Hill's most scandalous sexcapades.' She sat down on the curb and rested her forehead on her arms.

'Peyton,' Brooke said coming to sit beside her friend, 'Please don't hate me.' She whispered, and when Peyton looked up at her, she dropped her gaze to the ground.

'It was before he spoke to you, and before you liked him, and trust me, way before you guys dated, God I wish I could take it back I swear, but just, he seemed cute and I know I should've told you but I mean you guys are so happy, and he loves you, he chose you! Not like there was a choice but...don't hate me please. I'm so sorry.'

Peyton's eyes widened, 'He DOESN'T love me Brooke, you know that. God was this just some sick plan of yours, huh? TO get some really great guy to like me, but only once you've had him. Brooke it's been a month since I told him I was in love with him. He hasn't said it back. Is that because of you too? Is he in love with you? Do you love him?'

'Peyton, I-.'

'No Brooke. I'm done. Have a nice life.'

And as Brooke watched her best friend walk back into her house, the clouds finally covered the sun completely and it began to rain.

* * *

'It's over. We're over.' Peyton said coldly as she glared at her ex-boyfriend.

Lucas sat up on his bed, he didn't know what to expect when Peyton called him yesterday. He wanted to go to the river court but it was pouring so he had no other choice but to stay in. So when his girlfriend, now ex, called him this morning in dire need to talk, he postponed his date with the courts for another day.

But that shouldn't be his main issue.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just don't know if I love you.' He admitted.

'Yeah well now I know why, it's cause you're in love with Brooke.' Peyton laughed sarcastically. 'Don't worry Lucas, I know. I know how my ex-best friend stole your innocence after your first basketball game. God you two are pathetic. You deserve one another. I'm gone.'

'Peyton I'm sorry.' He honestly admitted.

And she was gone.

Then, all Lucas Scott could think about was if Brooke still liked to drink cherry coke late at night.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by and Tree Hill's cheerleaders had won the championship.

Everyone was overjoyed, except the captain.

After they'd won Peyton just walked out and drove home, she and Brooke still hadn't sorted things out.

Brooke checked her phone and walked to her car, two texts from Lucas. She sighed. She had met up with Lucas to talk about what happened. He admitted to her it was his fault too for not telling Peyton earlier in their relationship.

She leaned against her car door and opened her texts,

_I wanna be w/ u._

Text number two:

_Plz meet me at the rivercourt._

She closed her phone and got in her car, from here on out, it was either the rivercourt or her house.


End file.
